Legionling (5e Race)
Legionling "You want a quote about Legionlings? .....Uh, they're small, they're kinda cute, they're loyal, and they come in quite a variety of flavors?" -Teriota Scremlul, Owner of a library in which legionlings are the main work force. Physical Description Legionlings are small demons, usually only being about 3 to 4 ft tall. They wear strange masks on their heads, usually as a symbol of their master. Like risumulus, they have strong compacted muscles, allowing them to be a threat to even bigger creatures. Different "Specializations" of Legionlings have different original battlefield purposes, and thus, have different signifying qualities about them. History Legionlings were created by powerful demon lords to help serve as basic grunts and servants for their needs. they were generally used as cannon fodder on the battlefield, or unpaid workers everywhere else, due to how easy they were to summon and create en masse. Demon lords later attempted to customize their legionlings, to fit their own needs and desires, leading to different "specializations" of legionlings we see today. Society Legionlings don't have their own society, they simply borrow the customs of those around them most of the time, or simply live on their own as wanderers or mercenaries. However, despite this, all Legionlings are instilled with a natural sense of submissiveness and servitude, leaning them more towards being guards, or servants to the people of the area. Relationships Legionlings are usually well liked by most races that don't absolutely hate demons, as they are usually polite, kind, and willing to serve, Something the more tyrannical races, like Fontbones, absolutely love. Legionling Names Legionling names are sometimes just taken from the culture they live in, but usually they will try to be "cool" and name themselves after their specialization. Most of the time, however, they are named by their creator/summoner. Sample Names: '''Caduceus, Freeze, Bomber, Legionling Personality You can use the Legionling Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a legionling character or to inspire how your character might act. Legionling Quirks Legionling Traits Versatile and Dangerous Servants, Legionlings are not to be underestimated as adventurers. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Two scores of your choice increase by 1. ''Age.'' Legionlings do not die by age, and are created mature. ''Alignment.'' Legionlings are usually fine with servitude, and usually lean more towards lawful alignments, leaning to good due to their submissive nature. ''Size.'' Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Compacted Muscle. Even though you are small size, you almost entirely ignore the penalty Heavy weapons have for small races. You treat weapons with the Heavy property as if they had no small size penalty. Additionally, you can grapple and shove creatures that are one size larger than yourself. Servitude. '''Over the course of a 1 minute ritual, you may link with a chosen allied creature. When linked, you may speak telepathically up to 60 ft away, and can use your action and bonus action to immediately teleport within 10 ft of them. Once you teleport, you must take a long rest before teleporting again. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Abyssal, and Infernal. Legionling Subraces Ice Minion These Legionlings have thick, Icy armor around their body, making them more resilient, and giving them limited cryomancy. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Ice Armor. ''' You have thick, freezing ice as armor on your body, giving you resistance to nonmagical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. When you are at half hit points or lower, the Ice armor shatters, and you lose the resistances. You can refreeze the armor back on after a long rest. '''Icicle. '''You may, once per long rest, cast ''magic missile ''without a spell slot or components, when used in this way, the missiles take the form of icicles, and deal cold damage instead of force. Your spellcasting modifier for it is Constitution. '''Healer Minion These Legionlings have a green, tank-like structure on their body, and can heal allies with the energy within. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Healing Well. Your "Healing Tank" in your torso allows you to heal allies. you gain the Paladin's Lay on hands feature, however, the maximum capacity of the healing pool is equal to your total level x 2. Extra Cantrip. You gain the Spare the dying ''cantrip, for use at will. '''Assassin Minion' These legionlings have blades instead of hands, and are usually seen as the "edgiest" of the legionlings, usually being a bit more flamboyant and snide. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Blade hands. '''You have blade hands. You have proficiency in these blades, and they have the ''finesse ''property. they deal 1d6 slashing damage, and you can use your bonus action to immediately strike with one of the blades. at 7th level, the damage increases to 1d8, at 14, to 1d10, and at 18th, to 1d12. '''Savage Blades. On a critical hit with your Blade Hands, you roll an additional die for the purpose of damage. Siege Minion ''' These legionling's eyes glow like a fire, and they tend to have a slightly more snobbish attitude, as a result of their heightened sense of accuracy and general increased intelligence and power. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence score increases by 1. 'Firebomb. '''Once per long rest, you may choose an area within 300 ft, once chosen, you launch a fireball into the air that will crash down on the area on your next turn. While the fireball is in the air, you are concentrating on it, and can use your reaction to change the fireball's landing location, as long as it is no more than 15 ft from the original location. Once the fireball lands, all enemies within 5 ft of the area must make a dexterity saving throw, dealing (Your proficiency bonus)d8 on a failure or half on a success. Your spellcasting modifier for this spell is Intelligence. '''Sieging Flame. '''Your Firebomb and damaging cantrips deal maximum damage to structures. '''Stormlord Minion ' These legionling's eyes crackle with electricity, and have it coursing through their body at all times. ''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. '''Overcharge. '''If you are hit by lightning-type damage, you begin to charge yourself with the electricity, adding your level as lightning damage to your next attack or spell. '''Natural Electromancy. '''You can cast ''Witch Bolt at its lowest level, like a cantrip. your spellcasting modifier for it is Charisma. '''Bomber Minion These legionlings have arm-cannons full of fire magic instead of hands, and demonic wings. They are usually seen as the most psychotic legionlings. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Hand-Cannon. '''You gain the ''fire bolt ''cantrip. Your spellcasting modifier for it is Dexterity. '''Demon Wings. '''You gain flight speed equal to your walking speed while not wearing heavy or medium armor. '''Raider Minion These legionlings are exceptionally agile, able to move across the field with ease. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Heightened Speed. '''You have a walking speed of 35 feet, and a climbing speed of 30 feet. '''Increased Senses. '''You gain proficiency in perception. '''Juggernaut Minion These legionlings are much bulkier than normal, with a build similar to a Gorilla's. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. Bulky Build. '''You are medium size, instead of small. '''Powerful Fists. '''You have your fists as natural weapons, that deal 1d6 Bludgeoning damage. You have proficiency with your fists. '''Strong. '''You have proficiency in Athletics. ''Powerful Build. '''''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are treated as one size larger. Category:Hall of Shame